


Those Old Songs

by RedSova



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Gravity Falls
Genre: Amnesia, BAMF Linda Stein, Bendy wants his Creator back, Cinnamon Roll Boris (Bendy and the Ink Machine), F/M, Henry Stein is Grunkle Stan, M/M, Other, Perfect Bendy via Henry, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24397588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedSova/pseuds/RedSova
Summary: Gravity Falls x Bendy and the Ink Machine AU/ DrabbleOne of Stanley Pines alias is Henry Stein.
Relationships: Bendy/Henry Stein, Henry Stein/Linda Stein
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

#  _ Outline _

*He was in an accident not long after being kicked out which results in complete amnesia. Unfortunately, no one knows who he is nor can they find any identification on the other.

*He meets Joey Drew at the hospital (being the other person in the accident ) and is practically adopted as a brother by the other. Joey is the one to help him pick his name.

*The two are like brothers (twins) to the point they introduce each other as such...They both attend school together where Henry is discovered to have a talent for art.

*They created Joey Drew Studios together (different name in the beginning) and keep working together for years. Until Joey begins to loose his mind. Joey must be the one to push Henry to leave. Rambling madly about Demons, Deals, saving Henry/ His Soul, and for the other to get out now while he has a chance.

*Not long after the ‘ _Breakdown_ ’, as he calls it, Henry is Drafted. He served for six years before coming home, only to find out through local media that Joey Drew and his staff has disappeared while the Studio has been shut down for years.

*During the six years of war, Henry starts remembering bits and pieces of being Stanley Pines, but he still doesn’t remember a large portion of his old life. Only someone important to him called Stanford/‘Sixer’.

*Henry makes a good life for himself after returning from the war. He has a job in animation and meets a BAMF woman called Linda who could easily kick his ass up and down the street without even trying. _(Henry instantly falls in love)._

*Three years later, the two are married and living a happy life _(Henry is an animator while Linda is a Detective)_ when a postcard arrives from Gravity Falls.

*Linda ( _being aware of her husbands Amnesia and how the only thing he truly remember is the same name as the one on the postcard)_ accompanies Henry to Gravity Falls. ( _Stan/Henry doesn’t have a beer gut, but is rather well muscled due to working out with Linda. Nor does he grow a mullet. )_

*The meeting with Stanley does not go in the least how Stanford expected it. Instead of the twin from his memories, he’s met with An amnesiac Stanley who believes his name is Henry Stein and his brother’s wife. ( _Had he still been himself, Stanford would have pushed for the other to take his journal and sail the world, but he’s not....Stanley was no longer Stanley but an innocent man with a family searching for a clue of who he once was. He was dragging an innocent man, his own twin, into his mistakes.)_

*Stan/Henry and Stanford don’t have a brawl in the basement, but where rather having tea in the living room when the whole house starts trembling as though caught in an earthquake. Stanford rushes off with Linda and Henry following him only to find that the portal had somehow started up. ( _Henry overhears the man who is supposed to e his biological twin cursing someone called ‘Bill’ as he tries to shut it down. )_

*Henry is branded due to being knocked off his feet during a tremor, this same tremor causes Stanford and Linda to be knocked into the portals reach. Henry tries to save the two but doesn’t make it in time causing Linda to disappear with Stanford inside the portal leaving only a panicked Henry behind.

*Henry does _**NOT**_ steal Stanford’s ID, but rather calls in a favor to forge some documents to make it seem like Stanford sold him the house so he could travel the world doing Research. ( _Thanks to Joey he knows exactly who to talk to for such a thing)_

**~ _~_ ~~**

*While Henry is stuck dealing with twenty years of trying to fix the portal, dream demons, and his great niece and nephews ‘adventures’, Linda and Stanford travel the multiverse together. 

*Linda is a Terrifying Woman, with an amazing aim, whom even Bill Cipher might have a healthy amount of fear/respect for. (”“ _Not my eye! Why do you always go for my eye?!”)_

*Stanford approves of his Brother’s Wife though questions wither or not she’s actually human and not a supernatural creature pretending to be human. ( _In the end it doesn’t really matter seeing as he had already dated a siren so who was he to judge?)_

_**~~~~~** _

*Henry/Stan stays in shape over the twenty years he’s trying to get his wife and Twin Brother back. 

*He slowly starts remembering more about being Stanley Pines though a part of him can’t help but be grateful he had left said life behind after his accident as it gave him another chance to do things right. ( _In his opinion, Stanley was Driving headfirst for a steep cliff that would haunt him for the rest of his life, while Henry climbed to the top and found love)_

*I haven’t made up my mind about the Mystery Shack just yet. Henry isn’t exactly the type of person to con someone, but maybe he opens animation classes instead. ( _Teaching future artist seems like something he would do.)_

*Soos still ends up as the handyman though. 

*The twins still show up to spend the summer with him as well. 

*Bill is more cautious about entering Stanley/ Henry’s mind. ( _Something about the place wasn’t right. For the most part, everything seemed normal, but then there was those dark hallways filled with dripping black ink....For some reason he feels as though he’s being watched)_

_**~~~~~~** _

*After erasing Bill, everything that was Stanley Pines is once more gone forever leaving only Henry Stein in his place. Henry has no idea how he or his beloved Linda got here or who these people - ** _coughLunaticscough_** \- are but he’s willing to give them a chance to explain themselves.

*Not long after Weirdmaggedon, Henry gets a letter addressed to him from Joey Drew asking him to drop by the Studio to ‘show’ him something.

*Time runs differently inside the studio. ( _A minute in the real world is a year inside the studio. Therefore an hour in the real world is sixty years in the studio. And a day in the real world is 2400 years in the studio.)_

*No one inside the studio ages. Nor can they truly die. ( _Henry just reappear at a Bendy Statue like in the game.)_

*Henry has to spend at least Five Real World years trapped inside the studio before Stanford shows up.

*Stanford has been a mess since his twin disappeared and is determined not to fail his twin again. While also blaming himself for this mess as he was the one who insisted Henry come here after receiving the letter despite Henry’s protest about having a bad feeling about it.

*Bendy dislikes Stanford. ( _Stanford’s Journals and usual means of dealing with spirits/demons doesn’t work on Bendy, yet the other kept getting in his way and stealing His Creator from him. )_ But that’s alright, the feeling is mutual.

*Three Real World years after Stanford disappears, ( _a total of eight years since Henry disappeared without a trace)_ Linda shows up at the Studio as well.

*The Twins, Dipper and Mabel, arrive around the studio Twelve Years Later ( _Henry/Stan having spent a total of twenty real years inside the Studio at this point)_ in an attempt to learn the Truth about what happened to their Grunkles and Linda. ( _No one outside of Gravity Falls believed their child selves when they tried telling others about the letter from Joey Drew.)_

*Though they came looking for proof and answers, the twins are surprised upon finding their missing Relatives having not age a day since they last saw them.   
  


_**~~~~~** _

*If they meet, Joey and Stanford automatically dislike each other for reasons neither of them are willing to speak. ( _That bastard keeps trying to steal MY twin!)_

isn't*Bendy has an obsession with Henry and doesn’t like sharing with anyone. ( _Henry was HIS. HIS Creator. HIS Missing Piece. Not Joeys. Not Alices. Not Boris. And especially not Theirs. All Henry needed was him and all he needed was Henry)_

*Bendy and Henry have a mental connection even if Henry is unaware of it. ( _Ever since he was created Bendy has been able to hear a soft whisper in the back of his head and at first thought it to be Joey, thought it proof that the other still cared despite his actions until he one day came to the realization the voice, while that of his creator, was not Joey Drew.)_

*Joey is crippled due to Bendy attempting and failing to absorb when he first assumes was his missing piece ( _All he wanted was to be whole and protect his Creator. Was that too much to ask for?)_

*Bill Cipher may or may not be Stanley Pines, but he sure as hell isn’t going to admit to anything. (I like the idea of Two Sides of the Same Coin Theory as it fills in certain plot holes left behind In both stories. Stan can be a reincarnated Bill but seeing as blue flames and golden, slitted eyes is a direct give away The AXOLOTL had to find a new way to channel Cipher’s power: Therefore The Golden Ink. )

Unfortunately for Stanley, he doesn’t remember being Bill until he had already spent Ten Real World Years trapped in the Studio (Five alone and Five with Stanford) and now he finds himself with a bit of dilemma: On one hand, he really wants out of the studio but on the other; he doesn’t want to lose Stanford nor does he know how to use the ink.

*I have considered actually making Stanford a Reincarnation of Liam Cipher (Bill Ciphers Older Brother), but without any memories as Liam.

(The AXOLOTL decided to grant both Cipher Brothers another chance at Life after Bills Defeat and sent them back to be reborn as the Pine Twins). 

Therefore while Bill/Stanley now realizes why he had an utter fixation with Sixer, Stanford is utterly clueless. (Stanley/Bill does not take Liam/Stanford’s Deaths well and tends to burn the studio whenever the other dies just to reset the loop. )


	2. Prologue

_There's a metallic scent to the air._

_Heat flickering against his face as small, sharp particles of glass dig into his skin._

_The world is upside down as a piece of too-tight fabric digs into his waist and chest._

_'What happened?'_

He honestly doesn't know as he finds it near impossible to think straight though that likely had something to do with the flow of blood running down his face only to drip onto the metal beneath him and disappear with a soft sizzle. There's a soft noise of shifting gravel rapidly approaching his position before a face appears in the broken out window for the driver's seat.

_Pale Skin, Pale blonde hair, and wide terrified eyes._

He can see the other's lips moving but he can't hear them over th static filling his ears. The other- _not quite a boy, but not quite a man_ \- seems to realize this and mimes covering his face before he draws back just enough to strip back his jacket before wrapping it around one of his hands and part of his arm. He barely makes it in time to cover his face before the other's coated hand is smashing the broken shards of sharp glass out of the driver's seat window. Fresh air, instantly rushes inside the upside-down vehicle, but with it comes another smell that he somehow recalls as vividly as a blue sunny sky:

_Gasoline._

It takes his mind longer than he cares to admit to come to the realization that his car's tank must have busted and was therefore leaking all the gas inside it all over the place.......Robotically, he turns his face from the other who was trying to pry his seatbelt off with little to no success towards the front window where he can see speak of flame flickering past the broken hood hiding the engine

  
_.....Shit._

From the corner of his eyes, he can see the flash of a small blade, then the sound of fabric snapping before he's falling onto the heated metal below.

_**Black.** _

He wakes in a hospital's white room with white walls, white ceilings, white floors, and white sheets. The only colors are the light blue and crimson red of the heart monitor as it keeps beeping to the rhythm of his heart. 

  
He does not remember his name, he does not remember his age, he does not remember where he came from or where he was going. He does not remember who is president, what year it is, his favorite color, or if he has any family......

  
_If he does, they **never** show. _

  
The only visitor he ever has is the Other- _not quite a boy, but not quite a man-_ from the wreckage....He says his name is ' _Joey Drew, but just call me Joey'._ Joey visits every day and stays for hours on end. He brings him stuff like books, puzzles, sketchpads, and colored pencils. The blonde talks a lot, but he doesn't mind...  
Though he finds the other a bit strange at times. 

  
An example of this would be how the other's eyes always look so very guilty yet relieved with each day that passes without anyone appearing to lay claim on knowing him and who he had once been. Then there were those days when his hospital room's door wasn't all the way shut and he could see the other whispering to a Head Doctor about something or another yet always feel silent whenever anyone else- _be they another doctor or another patient_ \- walked past them. 

  
...He chooses to ignore it. Just as he chooses to ignore the day's Joey would show up with a suitcase, somehow lose it while talking to the Head Doctor in his office, and never try finding it when he leaves. After all, it none of his business and he has more things to concern himself with. 

  
Like his lack of identity as without a name to fill out the paperwork with the hospital would not release him. And even if he did get released, _where would he go?_

He doesn't know who he is so he doesn't know if he has anywhere to go or was that burnt shell of a car the only thing he had owned? If so, how was he supposed to pay the hospital bill he was no doubt racking up just by sleeping in this too white room?

  
Honestly, he doesn't have an answer for any of it, but in the end, he doesn't need an answer. 

  
On the day he is to be released- _a long four months after he had been admitted-_ Joey appears with a large smile, the head doctor, and a man in a fancy suit carrying a briefcase. The later of the three, claims to be Joey's ' _Lawyer_ ' and speaks with terms that give him a headache- _It's familiar and for some reason he finds his eyes flickering down to the other's hands only to be mildly disappointed upon seeing five fingers instead of six_ \- as he explains exactly what Joey had been doing acting so strange these last few weeks.

  
He feels as though his neck is going to snap with how swiftly he keeps glancing from the pile of papers sitting on his lap, to the man in the suit, then towards Joey. For some reason, seeing the hopeful gleam in the other's blue eyes and the smile on Joey's face makes his throat feels tight. 

  
**_Identity._ **

  
_His name, should he accept it, is to be Henry Stein._  
_Home._

  
_"I would like you to stay with me....That is if you don't mind."_

  
**_Debtless._ **

  
_"Mr. Drew has already paid all your hospital bills in advance."_

  
**_Acceptance._ **

  
He had been here for four long months and not a single person besides Joey seemed to notice. No one came for him. No one seemed to know him. No one ever bothered trying to call the hospital. He spent all his days taking medication, being poked and prodded at, smiling and laughing with Joey...... _So, was it any real wonder he signed the papers?_

  
_**And thus, unknown to all but one, Stanley Pines died October 31. 19xx at 12:01 A.M. on the same night Henry Stein was born.** _  
  


**Author's Note:**

> (May be updated in the future)


End file.
